An Earthly Wedding
by Daylight
Summary: The Space Rangers have been invited to a wedding.


Disclaimer: Saban will own the power rangers no matter how many times he's burned at the stake. Oh, and this fic was dedicated to PinkHeart. The reason might have something to do with her once putting food in her pillow launcher.   
  
  
  
An Earthly Wedding  
by Daylight  
  
  
  
Rice and rose petals rained down upon the newlywed couple as they ran through the church door. The groom held fast to the hand of his petit wife. The bride's white dress flew out behind her as her feet danced down the cement path barely touching the ground. Feeling content in his strong grip, she smiled at her new husband. The groom in matching white suit with red tie, smiled back. They both giggled as they raised their arms to protect themselves from the shower created by their over-enthusiastic friends. They finally managed to leap into their awaiting car their long hair flying behind them.  
  
  
  
Back in the church, the guests were slowly departing. Sitting in the last pew, an annoyed Ashley elbowed her sleeping companion.   
  
"Andros, wake up!" she said.  
  
Andros mumbled something incomprehensible before shifting positions and settling back down to sleep.  
  
Ashley elbowed him again, harder. "Come on! You practically slept through the whole wedding." Glancing at the figure beside her boyfriend, she added, "And don't forget to wake Zhane."  
  
This time Andros woke up enough to pass the elbowing on to his best friend who was leaning against him.  
  
"What?" muttered Zhane, blinking.  
  
"The wedding's over guys," came Cassie's voice from beside Ashley.  
  
"Oh, good," said Zhane and went back to sleep.  
  
Ashley and Cassie looked at each other. It was time for drastic measures. They got up and moved over until they both stood in front of their sleeping friends. Ashley grabbed Andros' shoulders and Cassie grabbed Zhane's. The dozing pair was promptly shaken awake from their blissful slumber.  
  
"I didn't order a milkshake," mumbled Zhane barely awake, but both he and Andros sat up and rubbed their eyes.   
  
"I can't believe they slept through the whole thing," said Carlos as he and T.J. joined the others.  
  
"Hey!" retorted Andros as he yawned. "We were up late fighting that monster."  
  
"Why'd we have to come anyway?" muttered the still very sleepy Zhane.  
  
Ashley sighed. "The bride and groom are both former rangers and they invited all of us to attend."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes," said T.J. "The invitation clearly said to bring our idiotic red and sliver friends with us."  
  
"You could have at least given us a little more warning," complained Andros.  
  
"Yeah," agreed Zhane, "we don't like being woken up early in the morning, forced to wear weird suits and dragged off to weird buildings full of strange people."  
  
"We only found out about the invitation yesterday when I went to visit my family," explained Carlos. "We couldn't reach you, because you were busy chasing that lead on Zordon."  
  
Sighing Cassie ran a hand through her hair. "I still can't believe you two slept through the whole wedding."  
  
"It's not like we even know what a wedding is," complained Andros.  
  
"Or why we had to go to this one," mumbled Zhane.  
  
"You guys!" shouted Ashley pulling her hair out. "We've explained it to you several times."  
  
T.J. put a hand on her shoulder. "Give it up Ash, their brains are still asleep and we have to go."  
  
"Go where?" asked Zhane as he and Andros found themselves once again being dragged away.  
  
"First we need to go to the megaship to change," said Cassie.  
  
"Then sleep?" asked Andros hopefully.  
  
"No," said Ashley. "Then we go to the special after-wedding party."  
  
Andros and Zhane let out a unified groan as they were transported up to the megaship.  
  
  
  
At the old youth center, current and former rangers had gathered to celebrate the wedding of two of their own.   
  
"I can't believe you're married, bro," said Jason slapping his best friend on the shoulder.  
  
"Neither can I," said Tommy smiling back at Jason, "but I don't think I'll be the only married guy around here for long."  
  
Both Jason's and Tommy's eyes drifted over to where Trini and Kim were talking.  
  
"I don't doubt that," said Jason blushing slightly, "but I think it'll be Adam and Tanya next considering how they're going."  
  
"I heard that," said Adam as he came over to join them.  
  
"Well?"  
  
"You'll see."  
  
They laughed. It felt great to be together again. Tommy looked around counting how many people were there. He smiled when his gaze passed over his bride then frowned slightly as he realized that some people were missing.  
  
"Hey, Adam," he asked, "didn't you say the new rangers were coming?"  
  
"They were at the wedding," replied Adam glancing around. "They probably just got hung up by something."  
  
Just then, Carlos and T.J. entered the youth center. They headed towards the trio when they heard Adam call.  
  
"Hey guys," greeted Carlos.   
  
"Tommy, what does it feel like to be a married man?" asked T.J. greeting his predecessor.   
  
"So far it's been great." Noticing the glances they gave at his best friend, Tommy provided an introduction. "T.J., Carlos, I'd like you to meet Jason, the original red ranger."  
  
"It's an honor meeting you," said T.J. shaking hands with Jason.   
  
"Where're the others?" asked Adam.  
  
T.J. and Carlos glanced at each other.  
  
"They should be here soon."  
  
It was a few minutes later when Cassie and Ashley came through the door of the youth center. Behind them, being practically pulled along, were two people Tommy assumed were the red and silver space rangers. Spotting the others, the girls brought Zhane and Andros over to meet Tommy.  
  
"Gentlemen," said Cassie, "I'd like you to meet Andros and Zhane, the red and silver rangers from the planet Ko-35"  
  
Andros shook Tommy's outstretched hand. "Hello."  
  
"Hi." Zhane yawned.  
  
"I didn't know you guys were from another planet," said Jason once all the introductions had been made. "How did you meet up with the Turbo rangers?"  
  
"It's a long story," said Carlos shaking his head.  
  
"So how'd you like the wedding," Adam asked the two non-earthlings.  
  
"Oh...it was very nice," said Andros. Zhane simply nodded.  
  
Ashley rolled her eyes. "These two slept through the whole thing."  
  
Andros blushed and looked down at the floor.  
  
"Hey!" said Zhane yawning again. "We got back from a mission very late last night and anyway, we still don't understand what this wedding thing is. No matter how many times Ashley explains it," he added when he saw her glaring at him.  
  
Ashley rolled her eyes again and this time Cassie joined her. The others glanced at each other before bursting into laughter. Everyone else at the party looked at them curiously except for Zhane and Andros who simply looked confused.  
  
  
  
  
About an hour later after several more introductions and explanations had been made, Andros and Zhane found themselves sitting alone at a table in the corner staying awake only due to the noise level of the room and the sugar level in their bodies. They were obviously feeling bored when Zhane calmly pointed something out.  
  
"You know," he said looking over at the food, "it would really be a shame if one of those pies over there happened to go and hit someone in the head."  
  
Grinning, Andros nodded. "Or," he said, "If some of that popcorn started to fly around and hit people."  
  
They looked at each other and their grins grew wider.  
  
  
  
  
Rocky was talking to Kat when the cream pie hit his head. The pie plate slid off leaving a trail of filling down his back. At the same time on the other side of the room, popcorn rained down on Aisha and Zack. The three turned around to see only the laughing form of Justin. Aisha picked the salty popcorn out of her hair and flung it at the giggling young man. Rocky grinned and so did Zack.  
  
"Food fight!" they declared.  
  
And the food flew. The floor became covered in crunchy cracker crumbs and dollops of melting ice cream. Amid the shower of popcorn, globs of jello glooped onto people's faces. Cream pies left splatter patterns on people's clothes. Even the healthier snacks such as fruits and vegetables were not safe as they went sailing across the room.   
  
Whipped cream landed on Billy's shirt. He grabbed a handful of spongy cake and threw it at Kimberly. The cake hit her in the face. She tried to wipe it off with the back of her hand but missed a blob of icing on her nose. She stood up on her tiptoes to pour her drink over Rocky, who dipped his drenched fingers into the dip, which he smeared over T.J., who was throwing nanaimo bars at Cassie while she and Trini were causing it to rain nachos over Jason. Jason had the ice cream and was throwing the freezing stuff at anyone who came near. Meanwhile, Tommy launched a bowl of fruit salad at Carlos but missed him as Carlos slipped on a splotch of ice cream. The fruit salad continued on making a nice hat upon Aisha's head. Aisha was currently pouring caramel sauce over Justin who was trying to hit Zack with an apple pie. Zack, meanwhile, had caught Adam with some chocolate pudding. Adam was chucking cupcakes at Ashley who tossed cookies at Tanya who had been splattering the whipped cream on Billy. Zhane and Andros looked on happily smiling to themselves and joining in from the sidelines. No one noticed the extra food flying around on its own, so the two were left completely food free.  
  
  
  
  
Eventually the food fight calmed down as the participants tiered. The rangers giggled at the food decorating the room and themselves.  
  
"What a mess!" moaned Tanya, who was unsuccessfully trying to brush the whipped cream off her shirt and the cookie crumbs out of her hair.   
  
"Guys," said Billy, wiping at his own cream covered clothes, "I think we'd better start cleaning this up. Ernie won't be very pleased if he finds the place like this when he returns"  
  
"Shouldn't the person who started the food fight do the cleaning up?" asked Aisha.  
  
"Yeah," agreed Adam, "but who started it. Rocky?"  
  
"Why do you always blame me?" said Rocky, pouting at his friend. "Justin's the one who threw the pie at my head."  
  
"Justin?"  
  
"I didn't do it!" exclaimed Justin. "The pie moved on it's own."   
  
"That's a rather weak excuse, Justin," said Tanya putting her hands on her hips.  
  
"Acutely, it's not," said Ashley as she gazed behind them.  
  
Everyone followed Ashley's gaze to see Zhane and Andros sitting in the corner looking conspicuously clean. Ashley grabbed a piece of the remains of the cake off the snack table. "Watch." She threw the cake at the food free pair. Zhane and Andros put their hands in front of themselves as if for protection. Everyone, except the space rangers, was surprised to see the piece of cake stop and fall to the ground before it even reached them.  
  
"One thing we forgot to mention when we introduced our new friends," explained Carlos, "they have this little ability called telekinesis."  
  
Everyone glared at Zhane and Andros.  
  
Billy went over and grabbed a handful of the remaining food. "I wonder," he said smiling slyly, "what would happen if we increased the number of projectiles."  
  
The rest grinned and picked up a their own globs of food. Zhane and Andros glanced at each other nervously.  
  
"Now guys, it was only a joke."  
  
"Ready," said T.J.  
  
"It was all Zhane's idea."  
  
"Aim," commanded Jason.  
  
"What? You're the one who threw the popcorn!"  
  
Tommy locked gazes with his wife and smiled. She smiled back. He looked over at all his old friends and thought about how much he'd enjoyed his wedding. Turning back to the unlucky pair, he yelled "Fire!!"  
  
Andros and Zhane didn't have the ability to stop all the flying food being pelted at them. They soon became as splattered as their fellow rangers.  
  



End file.
